ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenzin
How Tenzin joined the Tourney Tenzin is the youngest child of Avatar Aang and Katara and the oldest living airbending master. He lives on Air Temple Island with the Air Acolytes, his wife Pema, and their four children: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. During the resurfacing of airbending across the Earth Kingdom after the Harmonic Convergence of 171 AG, Tenzin and his family temporarily relocated to the Northern Air Temple. A calm and serious man, he represented the Air Nation on the United Republic Council in Republic City prior to its dissolution and was responsible for educating Avatar Korra in the art of airbending and spirituality. A month after Kuvira's Earth Empire crumbled, Tenzin tended to the new Air Nomad generations. Suddenly, word came out that a La Squadra di Esecuzione assassin named Prosciutto was targeting former Fire Lord Zuko and his daughter Fire Lord Izumi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his hands set together. After the announcer calls his name Sends three blasts of air forward to the camera as it zooms and says "I am not a reflection of my father. I am Tenzin." Special Moves Hurricane Blow (Neutral) Tenzin swings his left hand up, sending a hurricane at his opponent. Gust Kick (Side) Tenzin boosts forward using air and gives a flying kick. Gale Force Slap (Up) Tenzin flies upwards using airbending while slapping his hands. Wind Vaccuum (Down) Tenzin makes a tornado in front of him. If caught, the opponent is spun around, then blown away. Great Windstorm (Hyper Smash) Tenzin gathers air saying "No one is bending giant boulders!" then launches a large tornado in front of him from his hands, rapidly hitting his opponent. Air Current Dance (Final Smash) Tenzin circles his hands saying "What would you do if you were in charge? Help me be more like you." then flies at the opponent. If he connects, he does a series of slaps and kicks to the opponent. After 17 hits, he spins the opponent in a tornado and kicks him/her off. Victory Animations #Tenzin takes a deep breath, then blasts air forward and says "Nothing like a ten mile hike first thing in the morning." #*Tenzin takes a deep breath, then blasts air forward and says "You cannot make me older than I already am!" (Prosciutto victories only) #Tenzin swings his arms five times and says "Let go of your attachment to who you think you are, and connect with your inner spirit." #Tenzin brushes his beard then does an air boosted punch saying "Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." On-Screen Appearance Tenzin rides an air wheel and says "I've come to realize life is one, big, bumpy ride." Special Quotes *Still, I'd feel a lot better if Korra were here. (When fighting Prosciutto) Trivia *Tenzin's rival is the Grateful Dead Stand User and a member of La Squadra di Esecuzione, Prosciutto while his second rival is a British bounty hunter, Kayin Amoh. *Tenzin shares his English voice actor with Col. Nick Alexander. *Tenzin shares his Japanese voice actor with Zhang Fei, Roku, Taishi Ci, Zauber, Dracule Mihawk, Black Jewel, Monstrous Ogre, Regice, Spideraticus, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Sentinel, Odo, Woody Woodpecker and Frankenstein. *Tenzin shares his German voice actor with Officer Frank Tenpenny. *Tenzin shares his Arabic voice actor with Courage. *Tenzin shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Count Dracula, Morsa and Malcho. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters